devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Savior
The Savior, or Silver Giga in Japanese, is a demonic statue built in the image of Sparda which appears in Devil May Cry 4. Though it is a demon, it is often seen as a god, and its exterior holds several azure jewels composed of a millennium's worth of demonic matter and spiritual essence melded together.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — The Savior: "The most powerful demon brought forth by the Order of the Sword. Its exterior, oft-mistaken to be a god, holds a millennia of demonic matter and spirit melded together. With the blood of Sparda and his ancient sword, it will be possible to control The Savior for the first time." It was brought forth by the Order of the Sword in order for it to be used to conquer the world and purge it of demons, and was housed in the Advent Chamber until it was awakened. Design Concept sketches in the artbook, Devil's Material Collection show that a female design for the Savior was considered. Story ''Devil May Cry 4'' In order for The Savior to be activated, it must absorb one with the blood of Sparda, and it can then be controlled by one who carries his ancient sword. To this end, the Order endeavored to lure in Dante by retrieving the Yamato and opening the Hell Gates. Not only did Dante come to Fortuna, but his partner Trish brought them the Sparda sword in an attempt to infiltrate their organization. However, they were unable to capture Dante fast enough, and instead decided to use Nero as The Savior's source of blood. Sanctus managed to lure Nero to The Savior's resting place by kidnapping Kyrie, and tried to convince him to be absorbed by having the statue also absorb her. Though he refused and tried to fight back, he was ultimately taken in by The Savior, and Sanctus took the Yamato from him. In control of the awakened Savior, Sanctus had Agnus open the true Hell Gate with the Yamato, and with the aid of the Order's 'Angels' destroying the escaping and invading demons in a show to convince the citizens of Fortuna it was their messiah. However, Dante followed The Savior back to town, and not only did he destroy the minor Hell Gates on the way, but he was able to retrieve the Yamato and destroy the true Hell Gate as well. He was confronted by Sanctus and The Savior in the sky above Fortuna, but was able to weaken it by destroying the jewels on its surface. He then helped Nero escape from the heart by giving him back the Yamato. Nero then proceeded to the statue's Sacred Heart, where he defeated the ascended Sanctus, and rescued Kyrie. With Sanctus defeated, The Savior is rendered into an immobile statue. As Dante, Nero, and Kyrie return to town, The Savior suddenly reawakens as The False Savior by assimilating with Sanctus's remains and taking on his facial features.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — The False Savior: "Completely assimilating the body of Sanctus, the False Savior may fall short of a true god’s power; however, its repulsive tenacity means one must not let their eyes stray from it for too long. Bring forth final judgment upon this atrocity!" However, merging with Sanctus actually weakens The Savior, making it much weaker than it was earlier. After overpowering its powerful but slow and clumsy fists with his Devil Bringer, Nero jumps high in the air and uses the Devil Bringer to grab on The False Savior's head. As it tries to rise back up, Nero tightens his grip and pulverizes The False Savior's face into a cloud of grey dust, destroying both Sanctus and The Savior once and for all. After losing its face, The False Savior is seen collapsing to the ground. Inside the Statue *'Sky Above Fortuna' - The place where you fight with the Savior above the island city of Fortuna in Mission 18. *'Machina Ex Deus' ( ) - this strange hallway with demon eyes in the stone walls and the stone pillars surround the stairs is starting location of Mission 19. *'Stairway to Heaven' - this stone garden with angelic statues acted as lamp posts at each platform from the bottom to the top, and with demon blood flowing down the streams within the architecture amidst this giant, living cavern. This supernatural realm of demonic origin is where you will play the Dice Game. One difference is that field is divided into five parts, at the end of each you need to fight with one of the previous bosses: **'Heaven: Arma' ( ) - First Heaven, there you fight with several Angelos. **'Heaven: Ignis' ( ) - Second Heaven, fight with Berial. **'Heaven: Nix' ( ) - Third Heaven, fight with Dagon. **'Heaven: Draco' ( ) - Fourth Heaven, fight with Echidna. **'Heaven: Vermis' ( ) - Fifth and final Heaven, fight with Angelo Agnus. *'Sacred Heart' - this last chamber filled with demon eyes within the walls, ever watching with malice, is the location where you will fight with Sanctus Diabolica. Abilities The Savior, once awakened, is an invincible armor that protects its user and wields immeasurable power, as well as the ability to fly. Despite its size, it proves to be quite agile when it tries to smash Nero or sweep Dante off of floating rubble, itself levitated due to the sheer power of the Savior's aura. However, it truly shines in its demonic power. Wielding the rare power of light, The Savior can summon bolts of light energy that can easily wipe out masses of demons, as if smiting them like a god. It can also fire orbs of darkness and as well as explosive blasts of energy as well. Its most fearsome attack is a massive beam of concentrated destructive energy. On its legs, chest, head, shoulders and hands contain thousands years worth of both demonic and spiritual power, which serve as a weak point of sorts. However, despite the loss of its jewels, it can still use its demonic powers. Although on the outside it appears as a figure of holy significance, its interior houses a an entire dimension of demonic origin. As a vessel for Sanctus, he is able to emerge from any part of the golem's body at will. Trivia *The Savior's beam attack is similar to Dante's Majin Form (Devil May Cry 2) beam attack.﻿ References